Whitney Houston
'Whitney Houston '''was a contestant on Season 3 of ''XVoice. ''She was a part of Team James, but was stolen onto Team Jay during the Battle Rounds. Whitney finished the competition in 4th place. Background Whitney Elizabeth Houston was an American singer, actress, producer, and model. In 2009, ''Guinness World Records cited her as the most awarded female act of all time. Houston is one of the best-selling music artists of all-time, with 200 million records sold worldwide. She released seven studio albums and two soundtrack albums, all of which have diamond, multi-platinum, platinum, or gold certification. Houston's crossover appeal on the popular music charts, as well as her prominence on MTV, starting with her video for "How Will I Know", influenced several African American women artists who follow in her footsteps. Houston is the only artist to chart seven consecutive No. 1 Billboard Hot 100 songs. She is the second artist behind Elton John and the only woman to have two number-one Billboard 200 Album awards (formerly "Top Pop Albums") on the Billboard magazine year-endcharts. Houston's self-titled debut album (1985) became the best-selling debut album by a woman in history. Rolling Stone named it the best album of 1986, and ranked it at number 254 on the magazine's list of the 500 Greatest Albums of All Time. Her second studio album, Whitney (1987), became the first album by a woman to debut at number one on the Billboard 200 albums chart. Houston made her screen acting debut as Rachel Marron in the romantic thriller film The Bodyguard (1992). She performed the lead single from the film's original soundtrack, "I Will Always Love You", which received the Grammy Award for Record of the Year and became the best-selling single by a woman in music history. With the soundtrack, which received the Grammy Award for Album of the Year in 1994, Houston became the first act (solo or group, male or female) to sell more than a million copies of an album within a single week period under Nielsen SoundScan system. The album makes her the top female act in the top 10 list of the best-selling albums of all time, at number four. Houston made other high-profile film appearances and contributed to their soundtracks, including Waiting to Exhale (1995) and The Preacher's Wife (1996). The latter's soundtrack became the best-selling gospel album in history. On February 11, 2012, Houston was found dead in her guest room at the Beverly Hilton, in Beverly Hills, California. The official coroner's report showed that she had accidentally drowned in the bathtub, with heart disease and cocaine use listed as contributing factors. News of her death coincided with the 2012 Grammy Awards and featured prominently in American and international media. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Whitney_Houston%7C1 Blind Audition For Whitney Houston's audition in Episode 303, she sang her song, "I Will Always Love You". Pennies, Danger, and James turned their chairs. Whitney chose to be on Team James. Battle Rounds Knockout Rounds Live Playoffs Top 12 Top 10 Semifinals Finals Trivia *Whitney is Team Jay's first artist to make Finals. *First Coaches' Choice winner in Semifinals to not win the season. Category:Artists Category:Female Artists Category:Season 3 Artists Category:Season 3 Female Artists Category:Deceased Contestants Category:New Jersey Category:Accepted Artists Category:Season 3 Accepted Artists Category:Team James Category:Team James (S3) Category:Stolen Artists Category:Season 3 Stolen Artists Category:Team Jay Category:Team Jay (S3) Category:Top 32 Category:Season 3 Top 32 Category:Live Playoffs Category:Live Playoffs (S3) Category:Top 12 Category:Season 3 Top 12 Category:Top 10 Category:Season 3 Top 10 Category:Semifinalists Category:Season 3 Semifinalists Category:Finalists Category:Season 3 Finalists Category:4th Place